


Inevitability

by m_k_ch



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dia leaves for Tokyo, Introspection, Post-Aqours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: She knew she couldn’t always be there for Ruby anymore.





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> hello.  
> i wanted to tackle how dia would have felt when they go their separate ways, but as an older sister. in the anime, they barely show dia’s feelings with ruby, as it looks one-sided. her episode barely feels like ruby even contributed to anything, while ruby’s episode centered around how sister is leaving. i wanted to see dia’s perspective as an older sister.
> 
> i am sorry though, because this was written rather sloppily, but i tried my best. i hope you enjoy it

Dia is the last to say goodbye.

She figures because she is the only one to stay in Japan, while Kanan and Mari went abroad, and it’s fine with her. Their flights were early, and for Dia it seems less painful to witness leaving everyone. Of course putting on her stoic mask first. She is Dia-san to them, after all. After getting along with everyone, she couldn’t help but always looks out for everyone, in the end.

“Onee-chan, are you finished unpacking?”

Ruby slides the door meekly, peeping to see Dia. Dia only gives a small smile, zipping her bag one last time. “Yes, Ruby. I will be out in a minute.”

Ruby retreats but she doesn’t leave, and Dia steps out of the room to face Ruby by the door. Dia lays her hand on Ruby’s shoulder and quietly, Ruby gives her a hug. Dia feels her heart clench, warmed by Ruby’s tight hug. She will miss this.

“It will be alright, Ruby.” Dia reassures, patting Ruby’s hair. Ruby’s hair is getting longer, and sometimes she finds her wearing clips instead of her pigtails. Her eyes seem softer, too, losing the fear and Dia can only find calmness in them. It’s hard to stop noticing things when you’re about to leave.

“I believe that.” Ruby smiles and nods, entering Dia’s room to help her with her luggage. Even if the Kurosawa’s lead a quiet life, she wonders if she will go back to the quietness she let herself be in when she stopped being an idol during her 2nd year. Or if the quietness will hurt more.

The ride is tranquil, with both the sisters talking, from small talk to the beginning of Aqours, to their struggles until the very end. Until now.

It‘s amazing how much all of them grew in the span of a year or so. Change isn’t something Dia considered a heavy thing, focusing on the present and letting things flow. Even so, Dia still thought about how the future will be, when she got the letter that she was accepted in the college in Tokyo.

To leave Numazu for Tokyo is a thought already terrifying for Dia, but even with her traumatic childhood memory of being lost in the stations of city, she wondered how wide her options would be. She knew she shouldn’t be stuck in one place. Dreams weren’t one path after all, and if her careers call for it then so be it. Mari helped her realize that, when she first told the news of leaving Japan to study in Italy.

_We can’t always be together, huh?_

Even with leaving her friends, Aqours, the city, she looks at the person beside her, wondering how she will be once Dia stays in Tokyo. She discussed with both her parents that she will stay in a dorm, and promises she will come home every time she could have the chance.

“What about you, Ruby?”

Ruby perks up, questioning.

“Will you be alright? I can’t be home everyday anymore.” _I can’t always be there for you anymore._

Ruby gives her a sad smile, and looks outside the window, staring as the passing trees.

“You’re funny, Onee-chan. Didn’t you remember when Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan, and I stayed in Hakodate, just to perform a song for you with Leah-chan?”

Dia does think she’s right, but she couldn’t help the worry in her chest. “I can’t always help you out there anymore.”

_Even after the year I failed you because my pride couldn’t handle you being happy with idols, when I stopped you from loving what you love only because I’m your older sister._

And true, that Dia tried to bring back the lost time by always looking out for her sister, always being there when Ruby needed her. Not because for the family and as her sibling. Love wasn’t debt, nor was it a responsibility. Dia wasn’t Ruby’s babysitter, but Dia loved her with the need to protect her without asking for anything in return.

“I know that.” Ruby says quietly, eyes averted from Dia. She plays with the hem of her skirt. “I guess it’s still hard to take in, that I can’t always have you around. Sometimes, I wonder what if I screw up, and you wouldn’t be there to scold me and help me?”

Ruby chuckles. Dia’s fist clenches. “But then I remember what you said back then, that I finally got to think for myself, that I pursued something for myself without your help. It’s not that I didn’t want you there, but I felt... happy.”

Dia places her hand on top of Ruby’s. “How could you say that?” Dia’s eyes stung, but she persisted. Ruby looks at her.

“It means I could be someone I aspire to be; someone like you.”

-

The station is noisy. Dia held her luggage and took a deep breath.

The hugs from her parents calmed her speedy heartbeat. Their whispers told her of their pride that they raised such wonderful a daughter, and now she will be out of their arms. Out of their reach.

When they let go, Dia immediately reached Ruby and gave the tightest embrace she could give, and Ruby did the same. She felt her heart hurt again; it‘s all too bittersweet, that she’s about to run towards her ideals, all the while leaving the ones she loves in exchange.

Maybe it’s just Dia who’s suddenly melodramatic, but looking at her sister gives her such ideas. If it wasn’t for Ruby, Dia doesn’t think she would have achieved what she really wanted to do if Ruby didn’t give her that push.

The embrace was Dia’s thanks and happiness, emotions that can’t give Ruby enough satisfaction to feel. Dia’s emotions went beyond those words. She did have a hard time expressing them after all.

“Update me if something happens.”

Ruby nods.

“We can always talk.”

She nods again.

“Tell me who hurts you so I can come back to Numazu anytime.”

Ruby looks petrified but broke out to a giggle. “Onee-chan…”

Dia broke, voice shaking as she asks Ruby one last time. “Aren’t you sad, Ruby?”

Maybe it’s selfish to ask so much. To leave all the mannerisms and routines, Dia feels the loneliness in her chest, because she will be out there, all alone. It was different when she left the first Aqours though, because it was like she had nothing to lose. Now she’s about to lose so much.

Ruby offers the widest smile she could muster, gesturing her _Ganbaruby_ before holding Dia’s hands again. “Of course I will be sad, but I will be strong without you.”

Ruby doesn’t even shed a tear. Dia thinks she has truly grown.

 

 


End file.
